Hope and Clotheslines
by lovefuryANDpassion
Summary: When Quinn finally gets called up to the main roster, she didn't think for a second that she would be sprung into a storyline with The Shield. Follow her as she deals with the reality of wrestling, friendship, romance and the barriers she has to break down. Seth/OC


_Hope and Clotheslines_

**CHAPTER ONE: IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN**

* * *

Looking around the empty Performance Centre for the last time, Quinn actually felt a pang of sadness as she knew that her time here was over. Sure, she was thrilled to be going up to the main roster but just knowing that she wouldn't be seeing the people she was so fond of everyday left a hole in her heart. The NXT roster were a tight knit group and had become even closer coming up to her leaving day, which just made it even harder to say goodbye.

Glancing around, every area seemed to light up recreating a memory in which it held. A food fight ensued over to her right where the tables would usually be set up, she smiled softly as she watched Tyler Breeze whine about the cream in his 'perfect' hair while Emma continued to rub it in, dancing as she did so. Even though Tyler was probably more of a girl than her, she did find herself giggling at his feminine antics and often tormented him for it. As for Emma, she was just uplifting to be around. She had that happy-go-lucky attitude to everything and soon before you knew it you had too, just by being in her presence. Didn't hurt that she was a hell of a wrestler to boot. She was sure Emmalution would capture the hearts of the WWE Universe in years to come.

The scene faded only for another to reappear, it was the day Paige had become the first ever NXT Women's Champion and she couldn't be any happier for her fellow Brit. She watched as Paige was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by none other than herself, the two were pretty close and she knew just how much Paige had longed for that moment, she truly did deserve it.

The scene once again dimmed as she averted her eyes to the ring, she saw herself and Adrian Neville tightly locked up, challenging each others strength, of course Adrian won throwing her to the mat. Reaching down, he held out his hand to pull her up only to find himself on the floor beside her, both sharing a laugh. She'd miss her training sessions with him, he always encouraged her to never give up and continue to improve, he was her rock when it came to wrestling.

Suddenly, she felt her cheek become wet and hadn't noticed the tears that were now rolling down her face. Quinn would of liked to have said they were from joy of being pushed in her career, but they were droplets of sadness as she reminisced from her memories. Quinn loved this place and the people, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually going." Paige voiced from her seat in the apartment in which they shared.

"Hey, it's not the end! You'll be travelling with me before you know it." She replied with a wink, trying to be optimistic about the situation.

In all honesty, she thought Paige would be the one being called up to the main roster, never her. While they were evenly matched when it came to wrestling, Paige was always the fan favourite, she always had been so when she was told it was her they wanted, she was shocked to say the least.

It was 5:30 in the morning and Quinn was checking that everything she needed for her journey was packed. Paige was up with her despite the time, she was determined to see her off before she parted her completely. While Quinn was touched by the gesture, she silently wished she hadn't. She hated goodbyes, while she knew it wouldn't be forever she still couldn't bare the thought of leaving all she had behind. Obviously she was going on to bigger and better things but she had to admit she was scared. Scared that she didn't have her raven haired hell raiser behind her along with the rest of the crew she had grown to love. Her thoughts where dismissed when she heard her room-mate speak up again.

"I just wish we had done something for you, like a leaving party or something.." She pondered. Paige wanted Quinn to go out with a bang, not with depressing thoughts clouding her mind. It was never a good look and surely she should have celebrated the fact that she had made _it_.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure I would of missed my flight if I had been partying with you lot the night before." She chuckled, remembering there nights out and how much of a bad influence they all were on her. She was such a light weight and everyone seemed to enjoy that fact, buying her round after round just to see the crazy side of Quinn Austin.

With her suitcases packed, zipped and ready to go, she stood with them in her hand unprepared for the part she had been dreading the most. The goodbye.

An uneasy silence filled the small apartment as they merely stared at each other. Reality was crashing down on both of them, they were no longer partners in crime. They were no longer inseparable. Just two wrestlers trying to make the big time.

It was Paige that broke the atmosphere by closing the distance with a suffocating hug. Quinn was stunned at the contact, not expecting the headstrong woman to be the one initiating the embrace as usually Quinn was the more emotional one in the pair. However, she responded back with just as much feeling. It was a bitter-sweet moment for Quinn and one she would never forget. Who else was going to tease her about it in the future?

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi, she had now arrived in Stamford, Connecticut and was standing before the WWE Headquarters. While her flight had left her drained and groggy as soon as her hazel orbs noticed the building in front of her a tingling sensation coursed through her body. The excitement was oozing out of her as she realised that her adventure started now. Rummaging around in her bag, she was desperately looking for her compact mirror. She knew she had to look presentable for her meeting, she was now a 'Diva' for god sake. Instead she grabbed a hold of a more familiar object, her phone. Upon looking at the brightly lit screen she noticed the time and quickly made for the doors with a groan, she would _not _be late.

Cursing to herself in a hushed tone, she rapidly made her way towards the sign that read 'reception' and turned the corner sharply to come crashing into a bigger form. With an oof she was sent plummeting to the floor, her bag flying out of her reach.

"You should watch where you're going, missy." A gruff voice stated, his tone laced heavily with sarcasm and arrogance, "Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?" He carried on, pulling her up so that she was at his level.

Glancing at him for the first time, she noted how familiar he looked. His longish hair was tied back, the two tones of it enhancing his dark brooding eyes. A smirk was planted firmly across his face as he waited patiently for her reaction.

"I'm late." She mumbled, speeding off in the opposite direction, far too quick for him to come up with a witty remark for which she was glad for. While she had other things to worry about, she couldn't seem to get that sentence out of her head. _Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we? _Just who did he think he was? She should of took him down into an arm-bar right then and there, then who would be the one getting hurt. _Stupid men_, she thought to herself.

A sigh of relief was emitted from her mouth when she had finally reached the reception area.

"Hi, I'm here to see Stephanie McMahon. I believe I have a meeting scheduled." Quinn greeted the receptionist with a smile.

Tapping on her computer a few times, she nodded and motioned for her to take a seat in the waiting area, "I'll call you when she's ready to see you."

With a smile and a quick thank you, Quinn seated herself and whipped out her phone, eager to send a text to the person she left a little under twenty four hours ago, Paige.

_Hey trouble, I'm just waiting for Steph to call me in. I'm nervous as hell, wish me luck x_

Just as she had sent her text, the receptionist was already standing before her, "Mrs McMahon will see you now."

Guiding her into the office, the receptionist left with a smile. Now her nerves were riling up. She turned her head to see Stephanie McMahon seated in a swivel chair, waiting for her to take her place opposite her. Ambling over, she tried her best to look confident but in a situation like this how could she be? Shaking her hand she plopped down on the rather uncomfy chair, twiddling her hair as she did so. One of her many things she did when she was nervous which Stephanie picked up on and smiled lightly to herself.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Austin. I wish we could continue with our meeting but unfortunately there are some people missing from the table." She announced, her voice full of authority just like she had expected it to be.

Quinn gave a confused expression in return. She hadn't been told that other people were involved in this meeting, she had thought it was just a one on one, but apparently that wasn't the case. This new piece of information only made her nerves increase by the second. It seemed like they had been sat there for hours, the only sound to be heard was the ticking of the clock.

The noise of the door opening and idle chat alerted her that the others had arrived. Deciding not to turn her head she focused solely on the boss herself. She was clad out in typical office clothes, fitting her in the right places. Her chestnut tresses rested on her shoulders as her chocolate-coloured eyes narrowed into slits, the reaction she expressed when she examined who was entering the room.

"How nice of you to show up, please take a seat."

Quinn now knew there were three other people in the room but she hadn't dared to sneak a glance just yet. She could feel all of their eyes on her, as if they were waiting for her to reveal her identity. Who ever they were, they weren't afraid to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she snapped back to Stephanie.

"Now that we're all together, I'd like to explain why. Quinn, you won't be debuting for a couple of weeks, but when you do it will be on Monday Night Raw. You'll be interrupting the Wyatt Family during a promo in the ring, claiming that you want to be their sister, that you could be Sister Abigail. However, it's just a distraction for The Shield to come in and attack them. Then that is when you will declare yourself as the female member of The Shield."

Quinn wasn't sure how to react to this. The Shield were one of the top factions to date and now she would be joining them in a main event storyline. She was already getting a push in the right direction in the form of the three men. However, there was the fact that they were fucking scary.

Plucking up the courage, she looked to the right side of her to see the two toned man from before, that same smirk spread across his face. She knew she recognised him.

"Welcome to The Shield, Quinn."

* * *

**A/N: **So this is the first chapter of my new story! This chapter probably was more of a filler than anything else, I promise it will liven up in the next few to come. Constructive criticism is accepted, please do review.


End file.
